Fanning the Flames
by Ruby Hex
Summary: Now then… Follow the various faces of class 1-A as they attempt to speed up Izuku and Ochaco's developing relationship.


So, this is a story that I had the idea for a bit ago and I decided that it would be good to get it out on paper. Note that I will have the characters within the story refer to each other on a first-name basis as it's a bit easier for me. If the story possesses any inconsistencies with the series, I apologize. Now then… Follow the various faces of class 1-A as they attempt to speed up the process of Izuku and Ochaco's developing relationship. As such, Izuku / Ochaco shipping will be present here. I hope that you enjoy this rather light story!

"Woo! The weekend has arrived, people!" Shouted Toru Hagakure as she thrusted an invisible fist into the air, triumphantly. She and her friend, Mina Ashido, were walking down the halls of the U.A. dormitory.

"You said it," Replied Mina, grinning as she clutched onto her textbooks. "The teacher's were really piling on the work. Mister Aizawa must be in cahoots with them. I think that he just likes to see Denki and I panic."

"Wouldn't doubt it. But then again, maybe that's too 'irrational' for a character like Aizawa!" Said Toru, mimicking their homeroom teacher's masculine voice.

"Ha! True," Responded Mina, tossing her textbooks haphazardly onto her bed as they had now arrived at her room. "Just give me a second to change out of my uniform, Toru, there's something that I want to tell you!" With that, Mina closed her door and Toru sped off to her room so that she, too, could change into more relaxed clothes.

"Toru? You out there still?" Asked Mina, peering out of her front door to see if their happened to be any floating clothes about the hall as it was a tell-tale sign of her invisible friend's presence.  
"Just arrived!" Came a voice from down the haul as a pair of shorts and a t-shirt bounded forward at a quick pace, floating in midair.

"Ah! There you are! So, first order of business…" Mina paused, dramatically, as she rubbed her hands together, a wide grin on her face, in anticipation. This brought to Toru's attention the clipboard and paper that her classmate was holding under her arm.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Three words: Izuku and Ochaco!" Mina looked to Toru, excitedly.

"Um… I know of them, yes, if that's what you're asking…"

"No, dummy," Mina said, playfully punching Toru in the shoulder. "Come on! _You_ of all people should've noticed all of the signs!"

"Oh, now I get what it is that you're saying. The whole "mutual crush" thing. It's pretty cute!"

"Bingo!" The pink girl pointed at Toru's invisible head intently with both fingers, almost dropping her clipboard.

"Okay, I'm intrigued… What's with the clipboard, though?"  
"Oh! I'm glad that you asked!" Mina said, briefly putting on a sort of saleswoman voice. "I was thinking that we could write down the names of people that'd be helpful for a… _project_ that I was hoping to put into action."  
"And that project would be..?" Asked Toru, excitedly pulling her arms to her chest.

"Well, I don't really have a name for it, but what I was hoping to do is jump-start their romantic relationship! They _definitely_ like each other, but I think that they're just to shy to do anything about it! That's why I believe that you, me, and the other members of class 1-A should take it upon ourselves to get Ochaco and Izuku together!"

"Ooh! Like a mission! I'm totally in!" Toru began to bounce up and down joyously. "Always love a good romance. Who should we enlist?"  
"Hm... How 'bout you just run down the list of people and I'll say 'yay', 'nay' or 'maybe'."

"Got it. I'll do it in seat order. So... Yuga Aoyama?"  
"Absolutely! I'm, like, ninety-nine percent certain that he'd be great at this kind of stuff!" Mina then wrote his name on her paper as well as some notes.

"Okay… You're already in, so how 'bout Tsuyu Asui?"  
"Yup. She's pretty nice and smart and I think that she's a touch more close to Ochaco and Izuku then most of the rest of us." Again, Mina wrote on her paper.

"Tenya Iida?"  
"He's like Izuku and Ochaco's bestest friend, so yea!"

"Ochaco is one of the subjects… Mashirao Ojiro?"

"Sure, why not? Could be useful."

"Denki Kaminari?"

"Well, he's a pretty enthusiastic guy, so… Yea."

"Eijiro Kirishima?"  
"Yup."

"Koji Koda?"

"Yup."

"Rikido Sato?"

"Mhm."

"Mezo Shoji?"

"We'll see, I guess. But probably. More man-power, and who knows? Maybe he's some sort of relationship expert." The duo then began to giggle at the thought.

"Kyoka Jiro?"

"Yea."

"Hanta Sero?"

"Yep."

"Fumikage Tokoyami? What a mouthful…"

"Eh… Why not, I guess. Might be beneficial."

"Shoto Todoroki?"

"Same as Fumikage. So, sure."

"I'm definitely in, so that leaves… Katsuki Bakugo?"

"No!" Mina waved her arms dramatically.

"Yea, I figured that you'd say that," Giggled Toru. By this point they were almost at the common room.

"He'd probably try to ruin it for Izuku. And Ochaco. And everyone else that's involved, for that matter. Let's keep him out of this."

"Okay. So, there are three left. The first is Izuku, who's one of the subjects. Then there's Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu. Wadaya' think?"  
"Momo: yes. As for Minoru…" Mina cringed. "It pains me to say this, but sure." She scribbled down one last sentence on her paper.

"Minoru? Really? Okay, if you say so… You realize that we've only rejected one person, right?"

"Yup. But the more the merrier!" Replied Mina, cheerfully. By now, the two had arrived at the commons area where Eijiro and Denki were playing a video game together as Izuku, Tsuyu, Hanta and Ochaco watched intently. The rest of the class was scattered about the area, doing there own little things, save for Katsuki who was conveniently off training. Also conveniently, none of class 1-A had left the dormitory building as of yet.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Growled Eijiro, as he frantically mashed buttons on his controller. "Denki, I swear to god, if you beat me again at this game I will personally shove this controller down your throat!"

"Yea yea, look: _you_ agreed to playing with me Eijiro! Not to mention, it's your choice to keep playing this whole time! And… Boom! I win!"

"God DAMN it!" Shouted Eijiro, teeth bared as he crushed the controller with his crystalline fist. Frustratedly, but seemingly accepting his defeat, Eijiro tossed the controller's remains into the bin of other crushed, charred or otherwise destroyed controllers. Promptly, Momo quickly produced a new one from across the room, rolling her eyes as she tossed it onto the sofa on which Denki and Eijiro were seated. Hanta Sero was laughing intensely and decided to make 'Denki win reaffirmer' his new temporary occupation as he mocked Eijiro's electronic entertainment ineptitude.

"Wow. Thirty-five to zero," Muttered Izuku to himself.

"That's definitely a class record," Agreed Ochaco, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly (she had guessed that Eijiro would win at least one game over the course of the afternoon).

"Wow!" Shouted Toru as she clapped her hands together, gaining the classes attention. "Thirty five whole wins! That sure is, uh… Something!"  
"You can stop at any time now…" Grumbled Kirshima, though he was smiling.

"Anyways! I have something to ask of the class. Except for Izuku."  
"W-what?"

"Oh, and Ochaco."  
"Huh?" Confused, Ochaco and Izuku looked to each other. On the same page as Toru, Mina grabbed the two by the shoulder and dragged them out of the room, smiling.

"Mina? What are you doing exactly?" Asked Ochaco.

"Oh! Pft, nothing important at all! You two can just go and spend some time together. Me and Toru wanted to talk with the rest of the class is all!"  
"That's 'Toru and I', but okay… I guess…" Said Izuku, shuffling nervously in his spot to the right of Ochaco.

"Now just stay there and have fun, you two!" Mina winked, backing away slowly. "And don't come into the common room." There was a pause as Mina realized that there was nothing more to say.

"Okaythanksbye!" And with that, she sped off. 


End file.
